Evil Always Has Its Way
by ldytranquilty
Summary: After a battle, Starfire and Raven starts acting strange. What is going on with them? Will the boys find out what is happening to them or will it be too late? Please R
1. The Beginning

_**Evil Always Has Its Way**_

**The Battle:**

"Titans seperate! Beast Boy and Cyborg, you guys are with me. We will take down the robotic villans. Star, Raven, you guys go and try to track down who is under this!" Robin commanded as he saw the beaten robotic villans rise again.

The team nodded and did as he said. Starfire and Raven took off into the neverending dark and cold sky filled with billons of twinkling stars. Cyborg and Beast Boy went to help out Robin take down the villans.

"Robin! Behind you!" Beast Boy shouted as he watched in horror as two robotic villans crept up behind Robin. Fourtunetly, Beast Boy said it quick enough for Robin to dodge the attack from the two. The two left a huge crack on the ground from punching it. Robin looked at the two monsterous robotic villans. They were large and tall with two letters carved onto the middle of both of its cheast. D.E it said._ "D.E?" _Robin thought to himself, _"What can that mean? Every robot here has a D.E carved in them!" _. The snapped out of his thought right when one robot was about to ram a pole down on him. Robin quickly dodged it and used his skilled marcial arts to defeat them. He took the two down easily. After he finished taking down his two robotic villans, he went to help out Robin and Beast Boy who seems to be struggling from the villans.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg continued to fight the robotic villans on and on. They couldn't find a way to defeat them since they just kept on getting up everytime one of them gets them down. Its been a while when Cyborg finally noticed something.

"Robin! Lets give these guys the sonic boom!" Cyborg shouted over to Robin when he noticed that all the robots were coming towards them in a striaght line and then the front robots seperate when they reached them.

Robin rapidly noticed and gave a nodd, "Alright!" he shouted back, "Beast Boy! Keep them in a straight line, but when we do the Sonic Boom, you have to get out of the way!".

"What?! So I have to be the distracter here?" Beast Boy complained.

"Just do it!" Robin simply replied back then he turned his head to Cyborg who already had his sonic ready, "Lets do it".

Robin and Cyborg both ran up two differnt walls, both right infront of eachother. When they jumped off and crossed, Robin threw a disk while Cyborg activated his Sonic cannon, "Sonic Boom!" They both shouted. Right when it was about to hit, Beast Boy turned into a mouse and quickly scurried away staying down low on the cold dirty ground. The disk exploaded and the combo from the two hit the first robot. It shattered into a millon pieces and the attack went through and hit all the others just in a perfectly straight line. There was a gigantic exploasion and smoke came all around. When the smoke finally cleared, the three titans saw only the remainings of the robotic villans.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted in victory.

Robin gave a smirk and Beast Boy did his victory dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire and Raven had been flying for a while now and they still havent found a clue for who has been under it.

"Friend Raven" Starfire finally said, "I think we will not be able to fine who is under this today. Perhaps if we wait until tomorrow, Robin and the others can join us to find who is under this".

Raven gave a nodd, "You are right, lets go back an-" before Raven can finish her sentance, a large beam of black light with a red edge blasted them hard backwards. Both girls screamed as they were blasted and the force has pushed them far back.

"What was that?" Raven asked as she rubbed her arm. She had landed on her side as she fell and probably had a few cuts on her arms and legs.

Starfire got up from the floor and looked around, "I do not know". Her arms and legs were also scratched up like Ravens. Suddenly, another huge beam came towards them, but this time they dodged it easily.

"There it is!" Starfire said as she spotted a rapid moving black shadow.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. Her powers picked up a car and she threw it towards the direction in which Starfire saw the shadow - in a dark alley.

There was silence. Then finally a quick movement. Starfire quickly blasted the dark alley with her starbolts, but seemed to have hit nothing.

Raven walked towards the dark alley and glanced around.

"Raven, do not proceed, we do not know what that thing is that had attacked us" Starfire said stopping Raven from walking into the alley, "The thing might still be in there waiting for us to attack".

"Your right" Raven agreed, "We have to hurry back to the boys". Raven turned back towards Starfire and they both were just about to take off when two huge beams shot towards them again. The two beams hit the two girls directly. After the hit, there was a small explosion and smoke was puffed everywhere.

After the smoke cleared, Raven and Starfire were lying on the ground. Unconsious. A dark shadow walked towards them, slowly like he was afraid that they would regain consious. He finally reached the two weak girls lying on the floor and put his two hands above their heads then mumbled something. Raven and Starfire began glowing red and then the red disappeared. So did the dark shadow.

"What just happened?" Starfire asked as she woke, rubbing her head.

Raven looked around, "Im not sure, I can't remember what happened".

"Oh, I suppose we were tired and fell from the sky!" Starfire said thought a loud.

Raven gave Starfire a look, "Uh.. yes.. fell from the sky".

"Yes Raven" Starfire said with a smile, "I was feeling a bit tired since we were flying for somewhile".

"Whatever" Raven said, "Whatever happened, I can't remeber. We have to find the bo-" Suddenly the two began glowing red again. The red slowly fainted away.

Ravens eyes went solid white then back again as Starfires eyes went from solid emerald green back to normal. They just stood there as if they were frozen. Then suddenly their communicator rang.

Slowly, Starfire opened the communicator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Star?" Robin asked through the communicator, but before she replied Robin went on, "Found anything yet?".

"No Robin.." Starfire said faintly.

For some reason, the voice didn't sound like Starfire. But it still did in some way. But Robin didn't make a big deal out of it. _"Ugh, it might just be the signal around here" _Robin thought to himself, "Go back to titans tower!".

"As you command" This time it was Raven. Her voice was faint, just like Starfires.

Robin looked at his communicator with a weird expression._ "Okay? Why would Raven say as you command? She will never say that!" _Robin thought to himself again, _"I must be hearing things, she probably just said Okay or whatever or something". _He closed his communicator and started to catch up with Beast Boy and Cyborg who were far infront of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven.." Starfire said, "We must do as command". Her eyes flammed a burning red then slowly, the red disappeared.

"Yes" Raven replied as if someone was controlling her..


	2. Titans Tower

**_--Titans Tower--_**

"Finally I get to get my beauty sleep!" Beast Boy said as he walked through the doors of Titans Tower, "But before I sleep, I need to eat".

"Don't tell me you are going to eat that Tofu junk again" Cyborg said as he went towards the kitchen, following Beast Boy.

"Tofu it is!" Beast Boy smiled as he digged in.

Cyborg just ate the leftover peporionie pizza the team didn't finish last night, "How can you even stand being a vegetarian!?"

Beast Boy just shrugged as he continued to finish his tofu as Robin approched them both.

"Star and Raven isn't back yet?" Robin asked.

"If you haven't seem them, then neither have I" Beast Boy said with his mouth full of tofu.

Right when Beast Boy finished saying his sentance, the front door swung open and in came Starfire and Raven. But before any of the guys can ask them anything, they just headed straight to their rooms.

"Uh.." Robin was a bit startle.

_"Why didn't Starfire say anything? It is normal for Raven to say nothing, but Star? She usually sees us and at least say something before taking off to her room.." _Robin thought.

"You can't blame them, I guess they are tired from searching that dude" Beast Boy said, "Well whatever, Im taking my beauty sleep now! Look at the time! Its about 2:30 in the moring!". He walked out of the kitchen and toward the hall which his room was in.

"Okay.." Cyborg said as he stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth and chewed, "Hungry?" He asked Robin and just shoved a piece of pizza infront of his face.

"Alright" Robin said as his stomach grumbled. He was completely hungry and dead tired. They had spend about 4 hours trying to take those robotic villans out. _" guess Starfire and Raven were tired from searching for that guy" _He thought to himself again as he stuffed himself with the pizza. He was so deep in his thoughts and finally snapped out. When he looked up, Cyborg wasnt there anymore, "Guess he went to sleep". Robin then headed to his room to get some sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i promise that the chapters later on will be better! this chapter is a but boring and yeah. the next chapters will be a bit better i hope!!


	3. Something Is Wrong

**_--Something Is Wrong--_**

"Good Moring Friends!" Starfire yelled as she walked in the living room, just like she does every moring.

"Hey Star" Robin said. From that, he had tottaly forgotten about how weird she and Raven were acting yestarday. He glanced over at Raven, she was reading the same book she had always been reading._ "Good, they are themselves". _Robin thought.

"What is for breakfast my friends?" Starfire asked.

"Eggs!" Beast Boy said cheerfully as he gave a plate of it to Star and Robin.

"Eggs again?" Cyborg said, "Correction, the fake' Eggs again?! You never really serve eggs! You serve tofu eggs!".

Beast Boy just ate, "Raven want some?".

"Herbal Tea" Raven said in her emotionless voice as she got up to get her herbal tea she drinks every morning.

"Alright then!" Beast Boy said, "But Im telling you, your missing our some good things here!".

Raven just rolled her eyes and took a zip from her herbal tea, "No".

"Serioudly Beast Boy" Cyborg said as he tried to not look disgusted from eating the tofu eggs, "You need to stop being a veggi dude and eat meat!".

"No way Cy!" Beast Boy said, "I told you! I've been most of those animals, and I am and I will be a vegitarian! How can you stand eating meat? Think of those poor animals!".

As the day continued, no crimes were made. It was actully good for the titans since they needed rest from the battel that has taken the day before. Beast Boy and Cyborg has just mostly been playing their games while Raven sat in the corner of the couch reading. Whenever Cyborg and Beast Boy fuzzed over something, she would find a way to fixed it and quiet them down. Then continue reading. Starfire has been sitting there watching them play. She found it was very enjoyable and amusing to watch them play. Robin has just either been training the the training room, playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, or in the evidence room.

While all the titans were in the living room, Starfire and Raven both suddenly started shivering uncontrollably. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy noticed and questioned them.

"You alright Star?" Robin asked as he walked over to Star. Beast Boy was cheaking on Raven while Cyborg decided to bring some sheets to make them warmer - they looked like they were freezing.

"Yes I am.." Starfire replied. It was that same voice again. The weird voice that he had heard the day before over the communicator.

"Star, you and Raven.. has sounded different over the communicator yestarday. You don't seem normal" Robin said calmly, "Tell me, what is wrong! What happened that day?".

"Nothing is wrong, Robin" Starfire said again. Her voice was still different. Yes indeed, it was her voice, but somehow, it felt like it wasn't.

Robin took Starfire by the hand, her hands were as cold as ice. He glanced and looked at Starfire. Her face was expressionless. He pulled her over next to where Beast Boy was cheaking on Raven.

"Dude Robin!" Beast Boy said, "Raven seems weird!".

Robin looked from Starfire, to Raven, and then to Beast Boy, "Yes something is definity weird! I noticed that too". Just then, Cyborg came in and put sheets over them both. However, they just sat there on the couch with their emotionless expressions. Yes, Raven is always emotionless, but her face seemed more emotionless. More emotionless than ever.

"Cyborg, something is wrong with the two" Robin said.

"I noticed" Cyborg said as he watched the two girl, "It seems like they are lost in a world of their own! I don't even think they notice I am here, nor notice that there are sheets on them".

Robin and Beast Boy just nodded.

Before Robin could say anything else, the two girls shot striaght up.

"I am going to my room. I will need rest.." Starfire said. Her voice was still emotionless, just like her face.

"Me too.." Raven was just like Star.

The three remaining titans just gave eachother weird glances.

"Okay, whats up with them?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Not sure, but I think when they were serching for the guy that is responsible for the attacks of the robotic villans has something to do wit it" Robin suggested.

"Probably" Cyborg said, "But we can not be 100 percent sure of that. Why do you think that though?".

"Remember when we seperated? Before we did, this never happened to Star and Raven right? And they never sounded so emotionless, especially Starfire. When I called them in, they sounded exactly the same as they sound now. And remember when they came back in? They just rushed striaght the their rooms? Now they just rushed to their rooms" Robin explained.

"And why didn't you tell us that they sounded like this earlier?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought it was the singal there" Robin said simply.

"Yeah probably, but we can not be 100 percent sure because if Star and Rae found that guy, then they should of told us today. They were acting like themselves today until now anyways".

Robin nodded, "We will just wait and see what happens later".

Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed. Then they were just silent.

Trying to get away from the silence, Cyborg suggested that he will get food, "C'mon, im hungry, Im gonna go over to the pizza place and get a take out order".

Robin nodded. He knew Cyborg wanted to get away from silence. Cyborg was a person that didn't like it when no one was talking. He guess Beast Boy didn't like it too since he wanted to go with Cyborg.

"Im going too" Beast Boy said after a few moments Cyborg went out of the tower, "Just to see if Cyborg remembers to order my veggie pizza". Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew out of the opened window trying to spot Cyborg.


	4. Dreaming Nightmre

_**Dreaming Nightmare**_

Robin watched as Beast Boy dissapeared into the neverending sky. He looked at the clock. 5:30pm. He just sat there wondering what was going on with Star and Raven. _"Im gonna go cheak on them", _he thought.

Robin walked down the dark hallway and stoped to face the foor of Starfire's room. Writin on the door was Starfire's name all in capitol letters. STARFIRE, it read. Robin was just about to knock, but didn't want to wake her up from sleeping. He decided to just walk in. Robin opened the door to her room and quietly walked in trying his best to not make a sound. He walked towards Starfire's pink round bed in the middle of the room. She laied there peacefully. Just sleeping there. As Robin was about to leave, Starfire suddenly started turning and shaking violently.

"No!" Starfire screamed in her sleep, "No! No!".

Robin watched in fear at Starfire started screaming and tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably._ "What is causing her to be so frigtened?" _Robin thought in horror. He soon felt stupid for not waking her up. Robin knelt besides Starfire and touched her shoulder. She started shaking more and more.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted for her to wake up, "Starfire! Wake up! Your only dreaming!". Robin shook Starfire again and again, "Wake up Starfire! Wake up! Everything is okay!".

Finally after a minute or so, Starfire woke up in tears. She was still trembling and her emerald green eyes were big and innocent. Sparkling because of the tears in her eyes. He grabbed Robin and started sobbing uncontrollably on Robin as she embraced him.

Robin blused a little and embraced her back, "Dont worry Star, it was just a dream".

Still crying, Starfire managed to speak, "It.. it was.. it was so horrible.. it..it felt so..so real.."

Robin patted her back and stroked her long redish orangish hair, "Dont't worry Star, I am here". He felt as Starfire gave a slight nodd. Robin rocked back and fourth with Starfire still hugging him until she fell back asleep. He looked down at the sleeping alien girl and gave a slight smile. He placed her gently down her her pink round bed and smiled once more._ "Star.. I am always here for you.. And I always will be.." _Robin said in his thought. He cared for Starfire more than any other titan. More than a friend, though he always wanted to deny it. She was always the one who will calm him down. Day after day from the day they met, Robin felt a stronger bond for Star and him. He soon found that he was falling for her. Robin leaned against the wall in his dream world, until he heard a scream. "Raven!", Robin shouted her name and dashed to her room. _"How can I forget to cheak on Raven too?"._

Robin easily opened the door to her room and there she laied sleeping, but turning and trembling just like Star. _"Is Star and Raven are both having the same nightmare or something?!" _Robin though.

"Wake up Raven!" Robin yelled, "Its just a dream.. Just a dream!". Suddenly, he heard as Cyborg and Beast Boy came back.

"Cyborg!! Beast Boy!!" Robin yelled, loud enough that they could hear him. Surly, in a less than a second both of them came running in Ravens room and shocked for how scared Raven looked in her dream.

"Help me wake her up" Robin said quickly. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and quickly woke her up.

"Don't worry Rae" Beast Boy said as she hung onto him just like how Star was hanging on to Robin.

"It was just a bad dream Raven, its all over now" Beast Boy said smoothly.

Raven nodded into Beast Boy, "But.. it felt.. it felt to real".

_"The same thing Starfire said!" _Robin thought.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy" Robin said, "That is exactly what happened to Star too just before it happened to Raven. When I spotted them, they were tossing and turning and shaking like crazy. They both said that it felt so real! That means they were having the same dream!".

"Weirdness!" Beast Boy said as he patted Raven.

"Take Raven out to the living room" Robin said, "I'll go get Starfire and we'll see what they were dreaming of".

"Okay" Beast Boy and Cyborg said. They both helped Raven out to the living room as Robin went to Starfires room. He was shocked to see Starfire laying on the ground trembling.

"Star!" He ran towards her and picked her up bridal style.

"Robin.." Starfire said trembling, "I was so scared.."

"Its okay Star.. Im here so dont worry" Robin said as he held her tighter, "C'mon, Im gonna get you to the living room". He stood up with Star in his arms and walked towards the living room

He placed Star gently down on the couch. Raven was sitting next to Beast Boy still looking extreamly scared and clutching onto Beast Boys arm. When Robin was about to get up, Star grabbed Robin by the hand and started shaking her head fircly.

"Im here" Robin said and sat back down next to her.

Cyborg nodded his head, "I suppose".

"Get them to eat something" Beast Boy said as he took out the freash pizza. He asked Raven if she wanted to eat some pepporioni pizza, but she didn't answer, so he decided to just give it to her. He handed it to her and surprisingly, she took it and ate it piece by piece.

"Star" Robin started as he took out a slice of pizza. He cut the pizza and gave her the cut pieces and she ate them too. Cyborg just sat there eating his food and watching them.

"Okay, since everyone is here then lets-" Cyborg was cut off by Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Look at them! They look so scared, lets atleast wait until they are not this scared! I mean look, Raven is letting me feed her!". Beast Boy took a piece of pizza and gave a piece to Raven.

"When have you become to understanding?" Cyborg said suspisiously, "Do you have a thing for Raven?".

"Of coruse not!" Beast Boy turned beat red, and despertly wanted to change the subject, "How can you even think of that at this time!?".

In the dark dark shadow, sits a tall figure in a large chair. You can't really see any detail of the figure since the shadow is only seen. Suddenly, the figures hand lunges downwards onto the desk. A small earthquake occurs in the den then slowly fades away. Suddenly two glowing red eye appears on the figures face as if he just opened his eyes, then the eyes narrows.

"I see.." The figure speaks. His voice is low and raspy like dry leaves inside ones throught, "taking over these two particular girls with my horrid dreams is harder than I thought..".

Silence fell upon for a few moments.

"Then I see" The figure spoke again, "I shall do it the hard way.." The light disappears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i might not be able to update quite as often as I do now, but I will try to. Thanks for the reviews!

-ldytranquility 3


	5. Forgotten

**_Forgotten?_**

It has been a while since Raven and Starfire was in shock. Suddenly their eyes turned a blazing red and black and back to normal, but the boys didn't notice. Somehow, it seemed like Raven and Starfire just had forgotten all the things that had happen.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked suddenly as she jerked up and saw Beast Boy holding a piece of pizza infront of her. She looked a bit stunned and disgusted. Her eyes was the normal pale purple. She pushed the pizza away from her, "What are you doing!?" she repeated again. The fear that was written all over her face before was now gone.

Beast Boy looked at her as if she was crazy, "Hello!? What is wrong with you!? One second you are so scared, then the next you just turn normal?! Whats up with you?! Besides, it was your choice to take the pizza I gave you!!".

"Don't toy with me Beast Boy. I was never scared. I just woke up and here I am with you feeding me. Which is..distrubing" Raven looked at Beast Boy stupidly.  
  
"But- but you didn't do anything but take the pizza I gave you!" Beast Boy declared.

Raven rolled her eyes, "In your dreams".

Beast Boy's expression turned from soft to angry, "Do you not remember or something?! You were have a nightmare until Robin came and woke you up! Right Robin?" Beast Boy looked at Robin waiting for the answer.

But before Robin can say anything, Raven started again, "Whatever. Don't lie. Im going back to my room". She quickly got up and left.

There was a moments silence between them all, but it was quickly broken when Starfire jerked up. The fear in her eyes was also gone. Completely gone.

"Robin?" She asked with her usual innocent voice, "What am I doing here? I am suppose to be in my room sleeping".

Robin was reliefed that she didn't wake up when he was giving her pizza, or else he would of died from embarrassment, "Star.. Don't you remember?". Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Remember what?" Starfire asked with her confussed face.

"You were having a nightmare Star" Robin said, leaving the part where he woke her up from it.

Starfire tilted her head, "Nightmare? Oh Robin, I never ever had a nightmare, so I believe not. I just remember I went to sleep, and suddenly I woke up and here I am".

Robin looked at her in the most strangest way, "Star.."

"Robin, if you please excuse me, I am feeling a bit tired. I need to return to my room and get some rest" Starfire said. She looked dead tired.

Seeing Starfire so tired, Robin decided to let her go and not ask questions. He would wait until tomorrow and ask them.

"What is wrong with them?!" Beast Boy asked, a little angry because Raven had not believed him, "They just pretended like nothing had happened!".

"I don't know whats wrong with them Beast Boy" Robin said, "Cyborg, do you know?".

The two titans turned to Cyborg who only shook his head, "No".

"They could of just been sleep walking or something" Beast Boy suggested, "Or maybe the robots had taken over their minds!!".

Cyborg and Robin just gave him a look and he quickly shut up.

"We need to find out whats going on with them" Robin said as soon as Beast Boy shuted up.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded.

Robin was in his thoughts, "What could of made Starfire and Raven be like this? Its like they didn't remember a thing and I could positivly sworn that they were really awake when I woke them up from their nightmares!".

"Hey Robin, maybe we can talk about this tomorrow. With the girls" Cyborg said, yawning.

"Yeah" Beast Boy said, "Im tired". He just got up and walked toward his room.

"Whatever you say" Robin said to Cyborg. As soon as Cyborg left, Robin was back in his thoughts again.

_"Star.." _Robin thought,_ "What is happening to you? What is happening to you and Raven?"_. Robin thought harder, but nothing came to mind. He only remembered that this started happening after the battle with the robotic villans.

_"But it cant be! Nothing happened to them! There wasn't even a stratch or anything on them when they returned back! But why? Why would they be acting so strange?!" _Robin was started to get impatient since he couldn't even think of what is wrong with them, _"And the day after the battle, they had acted fine. If anything happened to them when they were serching for whoever was under the attack of the robotic villans, they would have told me!"._

Robin got up and went to his room, "I better get some sleep". He jumped in his bed and tried very hard to sleep. But couldnt. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get the questions out of his head. Finally, a few hours later, he finally fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master" a voice came. It was the in the den again.

"Yes?" It was the low and raspy voice.

"When would you want to begin plan two?" A voice asked. However, you couldn't tell if it was either a boy or a girl.

There was no answer for a few minute.

Finally the the raspy voice spoke again, "Now".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i am so very sorry if it takes so long for me to update. ill try to update as soon as i can though! oh and im so very sorry for the spelling mistakes i have! i dont have the word cheak thing, and whenever i go over and correct something, it doesnt show up on the story. so sorry for that, but ill find a way and i will try to improve my spelling mistakes! thanks for the review though!x33

-ldytranquility!x33


	6. Yes Master

**_Yes Master_**

It was soon morning again and the titans were in the living room. The whole morning, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had been giving eachother looks. Looks for who is going to ask the questions first.

Robin shot a look at Cyborg, but Cyborg just shot the look back to Robin. Robin finally decided he needed to ask it since the other two didn't want to. He took a step near where Star and Raven was sitting, but before he could of asked anything, Raven shot her head up and looked at Robin.

"Spill" Raven said, "I know you three has somethnig you want to ask. So spill".

"What?! How can she know?" Robin thought.

Starfire turned to Robin, "Robin? Is something bothering you?". She asked.

"Oh, uh. You know, that day when you went to look for who was under the attack of the villans?" Robin asked, "Did anything happen? Did you find him? Anything?".

Starfire shook her head and Raven gave a simple, "No". They really didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. They didn't remember the blast from a dark shadow in the alley. They remembered nothing of it.

"No?" Robin asked, "Well, did you remember having any nightmares lately?".

"Robin, I think I had told you yestarday, I never had a nightmare before" Starfire said, "It is rarely that a Tamerainian will get a nightmare".

Robin looked at Raven.

"No" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Robin gave a look to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Well" Beast Boy stepped up, "So you don't remember anything happening from that day? Or having nightmares? Or being scared?".

"No" Starfire said, "Friends, what brings you to all act like this? It seems like something is perhaps troubling you. Is there something wrong with me and Raven?". Starfire looked worried. Very worried.

"Well, Star, I was beginning to think that robots had tak-" Beast Boy was cut off by a loud cough from Robin.

Robin shook his head, he couldnt stand looking at Starfire worried, "Its nothing".

"Oh glorious!" Starfire shouted with joy, "I was afraid that you were going to say something was wrong with me!". She gave a huge smile.

Raven just looked at them and walked away, "Whatever". She headed towards her room.

"Oh, Raven doesn't seem quite happy!" Starfire said, her smile faded, "I will go cheak on her". She quickly flew after Raven leaving the boys confussed.

"Uh okay" Beast Boy finally said, "That was.. interesting".

"They seem to not know anything that happened" Robin said, he was beginning to worry.

"Yeah man" Cyborg agreed, "I just know something is defininitly wrong. They seem, different from that day".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire stopped infront of Raven's room. The door was closed and Star gently knocked on it.

The door slid open and there stood Raven.

"Raven" Starfire said, calmly, "Your mind is troubled?".

"No" Raven replied, like how she always replied.

"But Raven, you seemed disturbed in the living room" Starfire mentioned, "And I was-" Starfire suddenly gasped.

Raven looked behind her at what Star was gasping at. It was a dark shadow, in her room. But before Raven nor Star could do anything, their eyes turned soild. Dead solid.

"Come with me" The voice whispered. It almost sounded like a snake hissing, "Come with me" It repeated. It was gentel, but commanding at the same time.

Raven and Starfire took a step foward, their eyes flickered. It turned normal for about a second, but solid again.

"Come" The voice was more demanding this time. It sounded as if it was impatient, or afraid that someone might be coming.

"Yes.. Master" Raven and Starfire said and followed the dark shadow into a dark, dark pitch black hole. It was that same.. same strange voice.. again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

im sorry if you think this story is boring. it is my first ff story, so im so sorry if you dont like it! hopefully my chapters are getting better.

-ldytranquility 3


	7. Gone

**_Gone_**

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained, "Star has been in Ravens room for like 10 hours already!".

"Maybe they are having one of those girl talks" Cyborg guessed.

"I dont care" Robin appoched them, "Im cheaking on them. Im afraid something might of happened, just like what happened when they got the dream".

Robin walked past Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly. They felt the cool wind as he walked past. Something in Robin was telling him that Starfire was not okay. And if Starfire was not okay, Raven wouldnt be. Beast Boy and Cyborg also had decided to follow him. Finally, they reached Ravens room and pressed their ears against the door. It was firmly shut.

"Theres no one talking!" Beast Boy explained and lifted his ear off the door. Robin and Cyborg then did the same.

"Im going in, wether they are in there or not" Robin said. He rapidly opened the door.

No one. No one was there.

"Star?!" Robin asked as he entered, "Raven?!".

Beast Boy went in, just behind Robin, "Dude, no one is here!".

"But everything looks perfectly fine! Nothing has moved, everything is just normal, just in the way Raven puts her things!" Cyborg added, "And if someone had kidnapped them, there should of been a fight or something! Raven and Starfire can't be beated this easily -- without a fight!".

Beast Boy agrred, "Yeah, what he said".

"Wherever they are, I hope that they are okay" Robin said, "We have to find them". Robin was getting angry. Angry that he didn't cheak on them when he first got that bad feeling that something had happened to Star and Raven. He punched the wall, but not that hard.

Cyborg put his hand gently on Robins shoulder, "Chill".

"Raven and Star could of gone to the mall or up on the roof meditating together. You know them, ever since that day with the Puppet King, they had been spending more time together" Beast Boy pointed out, "Im gonna go cheak out the roof". Beast Boy quickly scurried out of the room. He was longing for Raven to be okay.

Cyborg was heading out to the hallway, "Robin, lets go cheak Stars room".

Slowly, Robin nodded and left Ravens room. Cyborg and him soon approched Stars room.

Robin opened it quickly, with high hopes that Star and Raven would be there talking. But no. It was empty. Just like how Starfire had left it. A round pink bed in the middle with a round pink small desk next to it.

"Star!?!" Robin called out, he serched her room, despertly trying to find her.

Cyborg looked around too, but they were no where in side.

Suddenly, Beast Boy burst into the room, "Star and Rae are not on the roof!".

"They are not here either" Robin said solemly.

"Robin, calm down" Cyborg said, "Lets wait a bit, they might of gone to the mall".

With hope, Robin nodded and all three walked quietly to the living room. None of them were in the mood for games. None of them were in the mood for pizza. All they did was pray.. pray and pray that Star and Raven had gone to the mall and would return soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the den. Again. It was dim and cold. A sudden laugh echoed through the cracked walls.

"Hah, these two particular girls are going to be in my control" It was that horrible raspy voice. Horrible it was.

"Yes Master" A voice said. It wasn't Stars or Ravens voice. Maybe it was just an apprentice.

"Beat them" The raspy and cold voice said simply. A smirk appeared across his face.

A smaller figured bowed down and left. The small figure seemed to be dragging two people with them. And both of them seemed like girls.

The bigger figure gave a laugh. It was louder and sounded a lot more wicked, "Two girls. Soon they will fully be in my control, they can do the dirty work, while I sit here and watch".


	8. Where Are We?

**_Where Are We?_**

Ravens eyes fluttered opened. Her arms and legs were very sore, yet she didn't know why. She smelled the smell of blood and flesh all over the room. She groaned and then glanced around, but it was too dark, she couldn't see anything, "What happened?" She thought aloud, "All I remember was Starfire coming to my room. Thats all". Speaking of Starfire, Raven tried her best to see if Starfire was where she was. She moved around the dark, cold, and damped room calling out for Starfire. Suddenly, she heard movement. She froze.

"Starfire?" Raven called out. She had a feeling it was Star.

There it was again. Movement. Raven walked closer to where she heard it and suddenly, a bright green light appeared. It came from the corner of the room, so Raven walked towards it. There Starfire laied. She was chained up by the wall, looking miserable. Cuts and bruises were all over her arms, legs, and face. Dried blood was stained upon her skin. Her skin was very pale, just like her face. Her eyes wasnt the bright emerald green, it was a dull dark green and seemed solid. Her long hair just hung down her face. Raven gasped as soon as she saw her, but Starfire just stared at Raven. Coldly. It was the coldest looks that Raven had ever recieved from anyone. She never thought she would recieve that horrid look from Starfire.

_"Whats wrong with Starfire? She never stared at me this before"_ Raven thought to herself.

Starfire was still glaring at Raven. She looked like she was in deep pain, but she didn't move or speak.

"Starfire" Raven started, just looking at Starfire in that condition, she couldnt help but ask if she was alright, "Are.. are you okay?".

Still, Starfire just stared a deadly stare to Raven. Raven began to back away slowly, "Starfire, its me, Raven".

Finally, Starfire showed some movement. She shook her head, "No". That was what she said. Starfires voice didn't sound like the real Starfire. It wasnt filled with wonderous emotion. It was dull, just like her solid dull green eyes.

"Star, its me, Raven" Raven said, still shocked, "Wh- What happened to you?".

Suddenly, Starfire let out a cry of pain as her eyes flickered. It became the bright emeral green. The normal color. By this time, Raven was seriously confused.

"Raven?" Starfire looked up, "Where are we?".

Ignroing her question, Raven wanted to know what was wrong with Starfire, "Did you just just wake up? You were not awake before? Do you remember anything?".

Starfire, was a little confused, but she answered, "I just woke up Raven, I was not awake before, and no I do not remember anything. Where are we?".

Raven stared at Starfire in deep thought, but decided that she had to snap out of it, "I dont know where we are".

"Why am I so damaged?" Starfire suddenly asked looking at her cuts and bruises.

Raven knelt down besides Starfire. She used her powers and broke the chains, freeing Starfire, "Im not sure".

"Oh this is bad!" Starfire cried, "I can't remember what happened!".

"Yeah" Raven replied, "We need to find a way out. Give some light".

Starfire did as told, she shined her green lights from her hands and followed Raven who was trying to find a door. Suddenly Starfire tripped over something and fell down hard. Raven stopped and turned around and gasped as what she saw. Next by Starfire was a human body. It was girl, a very young girl around the age 13 or so. However, it was not alive, but dead. Her skin was as white as can be, and a little dried. Her eyes were firmly closed. Her brown hair reached her shoulders. A huge puddle of dried blood was stained the cold ground under the dead body. Blood stains were all over her clothes too. Cuts and gashes covered her whole body.

Starfire lifed herself up and turned her head, trying to figure out what Raven was stunned by. Her very eyes met the poor dead girls body and she schrick in horror. She scrambled up quickly and grasped Ravens arm. Tears filled her eyes just by seeing the girl.

_Such a painful death" _Starfire thought inside herself,_ "How can anyone be this cruel?"_  
  
A few seconds later, Raven finally spoke, "We need to find an exit. We can't stay, who ever took us here is bad. Very bad". Raven just felt Starfires small nodd. She quickly took her eyes off the dead girls body and moved. She felt Starfires icy cold hands grasping her arm, almost cutting off her blood circulation.

"Starfire, your killing me" Raven said, "Stop grasping so tight".

"Sorry" Starfire said, her voice was filled with fear. Raven felt Starfires grasp lossen, but it still was a tight grasp. She knew Starfire was trembling, because she felt her shake uncontrollably.  
  
Raven and Starfire moved away from the girl and walked from corner to corner searching for an exit.

After a while, Raven finally noticed that they were tapped in a room. But she couldn't understand why there was no door.  
  
"We are trapped" Raven finally admitted.

"Trapped? Oh! No, we can not be! There has to be a way out of here, there has to be!" Starfire explained.

Raven looked back to Star, "Starfire, I checked all the walls. There are no doors. Nothing!".

"Well, maybe there isn't a door! It might be located some-" But Starfire never got to finish her sentance. Her eyes flickered a evil blazing red.

Ravens eyes widen, "Starfire.." But soon enough, Raven's eyes began to flicker a evil red.

Suddenly, something opened. It was at the top of the cell though. Down came a dark figure, it was just an outline, since everything was so dark.

"I will soon have these girls under full control" The figure said, "Right now, they can sometimes still break free from it, but soon, they wont ever be able to break free!". He gave a laugh, "They will recieve beating everyday. When they are too far in pain, I can easily take over their bodies with one more horrid nightmare".

Raven and Starfire just stood there, next by the figure. Their eyes were dull and solid. There was practically no life in them, they just stood there looking like a dead statue.

"I command you two to come with me" The figure said calmly.

Raven and Starfire did what the figure told them. They followed him. Just a step behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had just exited Ravens favorite Despressing Cafe, there was no sign of Starfire or Raven in there. The three boys had been serching for them for about 4 hours now, and still they were not found..

Cyborg finally spotted Robin in his T-Car, "Yo Robin, any signs of them yet?". He called to Robin out his window.

Shaking his head, Robin replied, "No".

Just a few seconds later, Beast Boy came. He was in his bird form and quickly transformed back to his normalself, "Hey Cy, were they at the mall?".

"No" Cyborg said, "I suppose you couldn't find them too".

Beast Boys head hung low. It took a few moments before he answered. "No", He finally said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

im going to download microsoft word in my computer soon so i can have the spell cheak thing. i wont be updating until its in my computer. hopefully ill have time to get it in my computer later today. if not, then probablly on monday or tuesday.

-ldytranquilityx33


End file.
